


querencia

by nefariousness



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, is this fluff tho idk honestly, kinda florist!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/nefariousness
Summary: daniel delivers the wrong bouquet to seongwoo on valentine's day (or daniel realised that he really doesn't like seeing seongwoo with anyone but him).





	querencia

**Author's Note:**

> trust me, i am really suck at making summaries that the summary probably very misleading. and by the way, i have posted this story under other fandom and also inspired by the movie Valentine's Day :) nonetheless, i hope you enjoy!

It’s Valentine’s Day and Daniel swore it’s probably one of the worst days of the year – if he could just skip that particular day then he would – but the universe just won’t let him do it and he actually have to take the day off school just so he can help his sister to run her shop for a day. Ironically, his friend does own, probably the most popular flower shop in the town and just like every other year, it always too busy to be true on the fourteenth day of February.

“Are you not rich enough already to fund extra employee instead of dragging me every year?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in irritation when he saw the amount of people lining in front of the shop, and it’s not even seven in the morning yet.

“You hate school anyway, and being here get you some extra pocket money plus all you have to do is take and list the order for today, so what are you complaining about again?” Yoon Jisung answered nonchalantly. “True, but you have like a dozen of other helpers in here,” Daniel leaned his chin on the counter lazily as he saw another probably dozen of more people lining up.

“But you like it here and people likes it when I have my handsome cute little friend to give them advice about flowers,”. Daniel just huffed at the statement but he can’t really think of the counterattack.

Growing up seeing Jisung as one of his longest-running friend trying to manage his flower shop makes him learn a lot about flowers, like a side-hobby he had, so he did have a knowledge about one or two things about flowers and sometimes he did get extra tip for helping the customers, especially on Valentine’s Day. But that doesn’t make him any less dislike that certain day of the year.

“I’m about to open in five minutes, be ready everybody and Kang Daniel, smile for the love of goddesses, today is the busiest like always,”. He heard Jisung as he sighed for the nth times already, and tried to manage the brightest smile he could do, it was indeed going to be the longest day of the year.

The thing about Valentine’s Day is that it is the time for people to give their other half something affectionate and Daniel thought it was quite stupid if you only give lovely gifts to someone who’s dear to you for once a year - and quite frankly, that’s what most of the people do. He thought that random small gifts at random times will be much more meaningful than just the predictable Valentine’s Day flowers, but _hey_ , everyone can have their own pennies about that.

And speaking of soul mate, Daniel unfortunately has none, even with the number of girls who have tried to make him their valentine, he is still going solo and probably not getting into a relationship any time soon – or probably until his crush’s boyfriend got hit by a truck or something but until then, he has no plan to date anyone.

 

“What kind of flowers do you like?”. The girl in front of him asked when he tried to write down her order. “Sorry?” He raised his eyebrow. “I mean, you sure do have a favorite flower, right?” The girl replied nonchalantly. “Uh, the white roses are quite pretty,” Daniel randomly pointed at the bouquet of white roses on the side of the counter.

“I’ll take that then,” The girl giggled. “Destination address? Do you want to write any name or message?” He asked again. “What’s your name?” The girl played with her hair as she leaned to the counter a bit more, and Daniel did just realize that her school shirt was a little too tight and too revealing. “Uh – uh, Jaehwan?” Daniel said – goodness, he just have to sacrifice his another friend for this one.

“Okay, Jaehwan- _ie_ , here’s my message and my destination address is yours,” She said as she took the notepad from Daniel’s hand and scribbled something. “Done,” She smiled as she pushed back the notepad to him.

“Cashier is on the right,” Daniel managed to form a smile a handed the receipt before she winked at him and walked away, and he just exhaled in relief afterward. This happened a lot to him, and especially on times like this – Jisung said it’s a good thing because more income for the shop – and that’s also why he loves it if Daniel was there, standing like an attraction to bait all the teenage girls in.

Jisung said with the tall figure and board shoulder like his, every girl and boys would just love to spend some money to impress him – which is kind of a shitty action from the older, but business is still business. He then opened his notepad just to find a phone number and a heart doodle next to it.

 

“Popular, huh?”. He was taken aback by the voice as his gaze met a certain male as the latter chuckled at Daniel’s frowning face. “I was so scared, I thought she was wearing her kindergarten’ uniform, Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel replied in annoyance. “She’s pretty, though.” Ong Seongwoo shrugged as they both realized that the girl was still staring at Daniel the whole time. “Come on,” Daniel scoffed.

“Yah, you punk, think about how she might’ve spent some good amount of times just to impress you,” Seongwoo said. “Yeah? How about you? How much time do you take to impress your boyfriend?” Daniel grinned, even though he was trying not to sound so piss about it. “I don’t know, I don’t keep count by the way.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly.

“So, what’s with the whole visiting me event today? I thought this is your first valentine with your boyfriend?” Daniel said as he tried to scribble something random on his notepad to distract his mind. “Silly, I wanted to buy him a gift, take a note of my order properly, will you?” Seongwoo chuckled in amusement. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Daniel smiled slightly. “I want a bouquet of red roses, for Hwang Minhyun from his number one and only favorite person.” Daniel grinned. “Ugh, goose bumps, and I thought you will be more creative than red roses, I taught you things about flowers,” Daniel ranted. “He like simple, classic things, so,” Seongwoo replied.

“Yeah, why not throw him a classic romantic dinner at the rooftop with flowers petals all around just like another typical Valentine’s date,” Daniel sneered. “That’s actually a pretty good idea.” Seongwoo grinned. “Boring,” Daniel added. “Stop it, Daniel, you never even met him.” Seongwoo frowned.

“And that’s the problem, if he is close to you, you should’ve introduced me with him from the very beginning, I am your best friend since you can’t even walk.” Daniel frowned back. “You are not going to approve it if you met him.” Seongwoo shook his head. “Damn right, I need to know his background and everything related to his existence,” Daniel replied nonchalantly.

“You are always a drama queen,” Seongwoo chuckled at his antics. “So, anything else?” Daniel said as he handed the older the receipt. “No, thank you for your kind assistance, so here,” Seongwoo replied as he pulled out a box of candies and handed it to Daniel. “So you can go through your longest day of the year.” Seongwoo smiled as he could see the huge boyish smile start forming on Daniel’s lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Daniel-ah,”.

 

\---

 

It does not take an expert to notice that Kang Daniel have the biggest crush on his best friend, but then again friendship always come first just like every cliché love story – which he thought was pretty stupid not to tell her his true feelings and when his best friend did finally get a boyfriend, Daniel never thought he could hate himself as much as then.

Worse part was that Daniel never met him or actually talk to him, just because Seongwoo doesn’t want Daniel to act like an over protective towards him but really, Daniel just want the best for Ong Seongwoo.

Daniel huffed in annoyance if he were to recall the day that Seongwoo announced that he is in a relationship, with someone Daniel never know of and he didn’t really approve. But Seongwoo was so happy that day that Daniel began to soften when he remembered Seongwoo’s enlightened face. Daniel can’t really disagree with Seongwoo’s decision after seeing the older so happy, can he? So Daniel decided to live with it but lately he feels like it was too much for him to bare the feelings any longer.

“Have I ever told you to like, smile to the customers?” Jisung suddenly appeared out of nowhere and taunted him with his sarcastic smile. “Everyday in my life, hyung,” Daniel rolled his eyes in annoyance. “So, smile, for the love of goddesses,” Jisung hit the back of his head slightly, which caused him to groan in agony before the older left him all alone at his counter again.

“Sir?”. Daniel was taken aback by the voice and was surprised when he saw a guy in the other side of the counter.

“Ah, yes, may I help you?”. Daniel said as he tried to hide his obvious dozing off time. “I actually in kind of hurry, so I will just make it fast,” The guy said as he stepped closer to the counter. “So, you know, I’m in this situation where, uh, I have these, uh, two different, you know,” He whispered nervously to Daniel, who was raising his eyebrow all the time since the latter started to talk.

“Different partners?” Daniel cleared out. “Yeah, but could you like, don’t tell anyone?” The guy replied with a nervous grin. “Yeah, sure, florist’s code, we just deliver and don’t tell,” Daniel shrugged.

“Great, I need a bouquet of tulips to this address, and a bouquet of roses to another one,” He said as he slipped two sticky notes to Daniel’s direction. “And your name, Sir?” Daniel said as he focused on writing the receipt. “Hwang Minhyun,” He said in response as Daniel immediately stopped his action.

“Uh, yeah, here’s your receipt and your flowers will be delivered soon after you pay,” Daniel said as he handed a piece of paper before taking one good look at the guy in front of him and trying not to look skeptical about it. “Sure, thank you very much,” Minhyun then said before he left to the cashier as Daniel quickly studied a piece of sticky notes he was handed earlier, and Seongwoo’s and address was written perfectly in one of those

 

\---

 

“Hey, someone is outside looking for you,”. One of your classmates nudged Seongwoo on the shoulder when he was busy stuffing his food into his mouth. “Who?”. Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Didn’t say a name, but uh, tall kind of guy,”. Seongwoo just nodded at the answer and immediately stood up. Seongwoo knew he would find Daniel there, leaning at on of the wall, with his glorious bomber jacket and ripped jeans, Seongwoo can’t help but stared at his appearance for a while.

It would be a damned lie if Seongwoo say he never have a crush on Daniel – he was everything perfect, or at least for him, he was – and Seongwoo probably still did have way too much feelings for Daniel, it just that Seongwoo wanted everything to stay as the same as it is then with Daniel, and a relationship might ruin _that_ everything. 

“I know I’m handsome and all that, but do you really have to stare at me like you just met me?” Daniel smirked playfully at Seongwoo, and he just grinned in response. “I have a boyfriend,” Seongwoo teased him. “And you don’t have to remind me that everyday,” Daniel huffed. “What’s bring you here? Oh my gosh, don’t tell, do you have a secret boyfriend that no one knows?” Seongwoo faked a gasp.

“Yeah, you, hyung” Daniel said in annoyance as he handed you a bouquet of red tulips. “He did not buy in your shop,” Seongwoo gasped for real this time in happiness when he hugged tight the bouquet. “Yes, he did,” Daniel scratched his hair.

“Uh, actually,” Daniel paused for a moment, the word was right on the edge of his tongue, _your boyfriend is cheating on you_ , or better yet, _he has another boyfriend, he doesn’t deserve you_ , but everything went numb the moment he saw Seongwoo’s delighted face – he doesn’t have enough heart to tell the latter the truth at that moment.

“Actually what?” Seongwoo raised your eyebrow in excitement. “Actually, he asked me to deliver to your house, but, here I am,” Daniel forced a smile and Seongwoo suddenly gave him a bear hug. “Thank you so much,” Seongwoo muttered. 

“Oh, I’ve been thinking about your stupid idea about rooftop dinner, and I thought it’s not that stupid you know, so, my friend know one of the restaurant’s owner and I think she can help me rent or something,” Seongwoo was grinning all the way as he told Daniel his idea. “Ah, about that, that is kind of stupid, really, like it’s literally so dumb that you don’t have to make it come true, like come on,” Daniel laughed nervously as he shrugged.

“No, it’s actually a pretty cool idea,” Seongwoo insisted. “Or better yet, let him do all the work, sweetheart, why making so much effort on him,” Daniel didn’t really know why he keeps talking when obviously the older wasn’t liking the way he talked as Seongwoo frowned at his statement. “I mean like, it just not a good idea,” Daniel shrugged again at the end.

“Why are you being weird, Daniel?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow at him skeptically. “I mean I know you don’t like it that I never introduced you to him but do you really hate him like that?” He continued. “No, no, why would I hate him without knowing anything about him,” Daniel laughed awkwardly.

“You know what, I think I know why,” Seongwoo suddenly added. “You do?”. “Yeah, now that I think about it, since I started going out with Minhyun, I spent less times with you and –,”. Seongwoo paused – he honestly didn’t expect that to slipped out from his tongue. “And?” Daniel raised his eyebrow – Seongwoo knew he was offended at some point.

“You thought I’m jealous, did you?” Daniel said out of the blue. “Not exactly jealous, but, we have been together for a really long time, Daniel, I don’t know, more like you are missing that one person who was always with you and now that I have someone else,” Seongwoo stopped when he saw the younger sighed.

“It’s not like that,” Daniel hissed afterward all of the sudden. “I do miss you at some point but, I don’t know, just forget it, enjoy your flowers and date,” He ended up leaving without saying any words and Seongwoo swore he never hate anything more than seeing how disheartened Kang Daniel was right then.

 

\---

 

It’s still Valentine’s Day and Seongwoo didn’t really feel good after his conversation with Daniel, as he was picking up the supplies for his plan. He argued a lot with Daniel a lot of time before, but he never left with such a disappointment written all over his face, so when he actually didn’t bother to reply Seongwoo’s message, he were kind of freaking out.

Seongwoo picked out one of the red candle as he thought how everything started – how Hwang Minhyun approached him out of nowhere and actually caught his attention with his charms, and how Seongwoo just dated him for two weeks yet Daniel already freaking the hell out.

But that was just Daniel being Daniel honestly, he was always the drama when he was with Seongwoo – and honestly too, Seongwoo like the feeling of being protected by him, because with Daniel, Seongwoo couldn’t feel less than safe and sound.

“It was weird to see you without Daniel,”. The familiar voice grabbed your notice as Seongwoo turned around to see who the owner was. “Jaehwan, right?” He said as he recognized one of Daniel’s school friends – you never really go to one school with Daniel actually, which is kind of unfortunate. “Yeah,” Jaehwan smiled as he nodded. “You were always with him when we met,” He added.

“So this is why he was sulking earlier when I visited him at the shop, you were not with him,” Jaehwan continued with a huge smirk. “I don’t think it was because of it,” Seongwoo replied. “Oh, trust me, it is, he can’t stand one second not talking about you, that’s an exaggeration but he is just like that,” Jaehwan laughed. “So, what’s with the candle?” He suddenly said as he took a look at Seongwoo’s shopping basket. 

“Uh, this was for uh,”. “Got special someone today?” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow in amusement. “I actually did,” Seongwoo gave him a bitter smile – he didn’t know why, but don’t feel as excited as before. “Oh, there goes another reason why Daniel is on a shitty mood for almost two weeks like he was on period or something,” Jaehwan shrugged. “You affect him so much, you know that?” He chuckled. “Who’s the lucky guy, by the way? I’m amused that Daniel hasn’t investigated him yet,” Jaehwan added.

“I’m pretty sure he has, actually, knowing him for so long already,” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s Hwang Minhyun by the way, and in case that name ring a bell, please don’t tell anything about him to Daniel,” Seongwoo added with a slight chuckle. “Hwang Minhyun?” Jaehwan scrunched his nose and you nodded slowly in response.

 

\---

 

Seongwoo was so done with his life right then, as he leaned his body to the restaurant’s window, probably looking like a freak with his upset eyes. “This is so stupid,” Seongwoo muttered under his breath when he took a look inside the restaurant once again and saw his supposed-to-be boyfriend, sitting with another boy and being all flirty.

It turned out Jaehwan does know his boyfriend, and spilling all the tea to him and Seongwoo can’t help but wanting to burn his house down immediately. And when he got home, he tried to ask him out that night but of course he just had to lie about having an event with his parents.

First, Seongwoo tried to think of what things he should insult him with if he have enough courage to confront him in the middle of freaking restaurant and second, Seongwoo also tried to think of what the hell he should tell Daniel about this – or maybe he shouldn’t tell Daniel at all.

Funny that at times like this, his mind went back to Daniel, maybe it’s a damned sign that he should just stay single and just trail around with Daniel until he dies – well, that suddenly doesn’t sound so bad.

But to think about it again, the core reason why Seongwoo hides his dumbass boyfriend from Daniel, was so that Minhyun could escape Daniel’s shadow, because Seongwoo doesn’t remember times before Daniel, so that every time he look at Minhyun, Seongwoo won’t find any of Daniel’s traces. And he did realize that it didn’t work that way either, because in reality, Seongwoo wasn’t a good boyfriend either for the past two weeks, because everything he does did remind him of Kang Daniel.

Goodness, Seongwoo was trying to make up his mind just then when he realized there were a small card in between the tulips on the bouquet he bought along – that he planned to throw on Hwang Minhyun’s face – and when he picked it up and saw what’s inside, he realized why Kang Daniel bothered to deliver the flower to his school on a broad daylight on Valentine’s Day. It was a cute little pink note from his boyfriend, but his name wasn’t in it – and that’s also mean Kang Daniel has discovered that his boyfriend was cheating from him, or with himfor all the matter, _the whole time_.

“Yah,”. Speaking of the devil, Seongwoo thought he was hearing things but he actually found the giant figure in front of you with his obvious panting and an annoyed look. “Jaehwan told you, huh?”. All Seongwoo managed to do was chuckled bitterly.

“He’s my best friend, not yours, so bros before hoes,” Daniel snorted. “I just found your note,” Seongwoo said as he handed Daniel the note. “Oh, I gave you the wrong bouquet, hyung? Too bad,” Daniel scoffed. “This is why you should let me interfere with your dating life, hyung, there are assholes everywhere, and I just want you to be safe, that’s why you – yah, why are you,” Daniel paused when he actually saw Seongwoo’s watering eyes but he managed to smiled at Daniel slightly. “I’m sorry,”. 

But instead Daniel pulled Seongwoo into a tight hug almost too immediately, as he stroked the older’s back slowly. “He is the one who needs to be sorry,” Daniel muttered. “I should listen to you,” Seongwoo murmured on his chest – goodness, Seongwoo always love his scent. “Yes, you should, but that doesn’t give any right for him to hurt my baby like this,” Daniel replied.

“Don’t cry for him, he is not worth your tears,” He continued as he stroked Seongwoo’s hair. “Hey, it still Valentine’s Day, right?” He suddenly pulled Seongwoo from him and bent his body a bit to get the same level as your eyes. “Let me take you on a date,” He smiled as he patted Seongwoo’s head gently as the latter nodded in response.

“He’s so stupid, Daniel,” Seongwoo blurted out. “Yeah, he is, but I’m pretty sure you don’t and that’s why I’m here, to make sure that you did it properly,” Daniel grinned. “Did what properly exactly?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow when Daniel’s took a glance on the restaurant’s door. “To give that little asshole a damned lesson for hurting you,”.

 

\---

 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier when you deliver the flower that he has another boyfriend?” Seongwoo asked when they both were walking on the small path. “You were so happy, I just don’t want to ruin this special day for you,” Daniel replied. “I mean, you could’ve just tell me sooner before I went rampant on you,” Seongwoo said.

 “I’m use to your angry state, hyung, but I never really know how to deal with you being heartbroken, actually.” Daniel shrugged. “I wasn’t sure earlier how to make you feel alright if some jerks decided to broke your heart except for murdering the guy, so, I’m sorry for that,”.

“Stop crying by the way,” Daniel added as he patted Seongwoo’s head again. “I am not, I am just sniffling, it’s cold.” Seongwoo chuckled. “I am not that sad, you know, to be honest I barely know him,” He continued and shrugged at the end. “I’m not even sure whether I really do like him or not,” He laughed at his own statement as he leaned to the small wooden bridge upon the small pond at the nearby park.

“Then why did you date him, dummy?” Daniel scoffed. “I don’t know, peer pressure perhaps.” Seongwoo grinned. “That’s so stupid.” Daniel shook his head.

“You should only date someone you really care about,” Daniel suddenly added.

“Someone who looked at you like you are the most beautiful thing at the whole planet, someone that make you feel safe and happy, someone you know at the back at your hand, someone who would give up the entire universes just for you,” Daniel continued as he looked at Seongwoo. “Someone who will never makes you feel less than perfect,” Daniel ended with a slight smile.

“Do you have anyone like that?” Seongwoo asked without really knowing exactly what does he expect Daniel to answer. “You mean, someone like you?” Daniel actually stared at the older with his warm eyes. “No, just you,” Daniel continued as he chuckled. “Does that mean that you should date me?” Seongwoo smiled back at him. “Do you want to?” Daniel stepped closer to Seongwoo and closed the gap between the both of them.

“Maybe, but you are my best friend, and I don’t want to –,”. Seongwoo was cut by his lips pressed against Daniel’s gently as his hand found its way to his neck and hold Seongwoo for a little longer before Seongwoo managed to return his kiss. “Is that a yes?” Daniel grinned playfully after he pulled away. “If this is your way to make me feel alright after some guy broke my heart then it’s definitely working,” Seongwoo replied with an amused smile. “I know,” He grinned.

“It took so long but, it upsets me that we are just friends for a long time when I know that I rather die than not looking at your smile for just one day and it got terrifying to know that you have someone else and that’s not me but it was worst to realized that if I don’t do anything soon, we will still be together without you being completely mine,” Daniel continued.

“And if you didn’t feel the same, which is not possible because you kissed me back, can we forget all of this?” Daniel said.

“Do you really think I would say no?” Seongwoo burst into a chuckle. “Maybe I did never like him after all, maybe he was indeed only a mere distraction, you know? So that for once in a while I would not think of you,” Seongwoo confessed and he never seen Daniel’s smile bigger that then before he pulled the latter to another longing kiss.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter @nyelness :)


End file.
